A Skywalker kind of Adventure!
by Angel Talon
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. Walk Curly, go to work, and then home again. Nothing about getting kidnapped by a crazy girl claiming to be Anakin Skywalker's sister and meeting the real Luke Skywalker! Also, apparently they want me to learn to be a Jedi. Warning: Some words are Spanish instead of English.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to write a story that focuses more on my OC Astra Skywalker. There is also one other OC, Becca Emory. I only own Astra and Becca and know zip of Spanish. In other words, I.O.N.**

Meet Becca

I ran down another alleyway trying to shake of the Weequay bounty hunter. Gasping, I dodged blaster fire. Welp, that didn't work. The angry Weequay is still after my head. Maybe next time I talk to an alien, I won't have my mini braid.

"Honestamente! Estaba diciendo la verdad, it's not a Jedi braid!" I angrily shouted as I grappled to grab my blaster. I'm a sharp shot, but I can't shoot another sentient being!

Just then I heard the sound of a light sabers hum, and the bounty hunter's sudden scream cut off short. Trying to regain control of my breathing, I turned around to see an older lady with waist long blonde hair and blue eyes stood over the Weequay's dead body holding a pink lightsaber.

"Hey, I thought I asked you to talk to Hondo? About Jarrus last known location?" She asked me, puzzled on how I got the wrong Weequay.

I spoke calmly, "Astra, let's just say I can't tell my Weeqauys apart from each other, eso y nunca conoci a Hondo antes." I muttered the last part in my mother's native language.

Astra, unfortunately, heard. "You know I don't understand Earthian. I guess something about Hondo?"

I rolled my eyes, "Esponal, Spanish. And I was grumbling I haven't met Hondo before Miss Anakin's sister that doesn't exist."

Let me back up. My name is Rebecca Jin Emory. I'm 5'1, have medium black hair that I keep down with a mini braid in the back. My eyes are dark brown and I have light tan skin. On my mother's side I'm Hispanic. I don't know anything about my father, other than he is a Jedi. This is my bizarre story…

 _Three Months Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…_

 _Beeep. Beeep. Beeep._

Groaning, I rolled over and slapped the snooze button on my digital alarm clock. Once it was temporally silent, I face planted my forest green pillow. Only to begrudgingly get out of bed when it went off again five minutes later.

Yawning, I spoke to my golden retriever poodle, "Morning Curly, time to go save our dojo from closing."

Curly stood up and wagged his tail excitedly. I gave him a tired smile, enjoying his enthusiasm. Quickly, I changed out of my sweats and into my uniform. A white linen martial arts outfit with a black belt. Looking at my reflection, I made my usual mini braid. I glanced at Curly and almost fell over laughing.

He was over by our apartment door with his leash in his mouth. I walked over to the arm chair and sat down to pull on my jogging shoes.

"Cachorro tonto, you got my schedule memorized! Let me put on my shoes and your leash then we'll go on our morning run, bueno?"

After I did all that I opened my door and headed out. It wasn't long till we were jogging through foot traffic when a life size green toy R2D2 rammed into my leg. I gasped out of surprise, "Why! Where did you come from? Some little Star Wars fan must be missing you right about now… Curly! Perro malo! No barking! It is just a… Whoa!"

Curly stopped barking and started growling at the toy when it bolted something, with Curly right behind him!

"Curly! Perro malo! Get back here! No nono no nononono! Do not go in that replica of the Million Falcon! Curly come!" I shouted while I chased him into a life size replica of the famous starship from Star Wars. Which the cargo door closed behind me without my noticing.

Looking around I couldn't see the toy or Curly anywhere. I walked farther into the ship, not realizing that it was leaving earth's atmosphere. "Curly? No es divertido. Where are you?" I made the mistake of looking out a window. And noticed I was in outer space. I started to really panic now, "Curly! De Verdad no es divertido! We need to go now!"

"Your right! R2D6? Hit the hyperdrive!" a female voice called from behind me.

Turning, I wasn't expecting to see two people that look semi alike. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, only difference other than one is a lady the other a boy was that the lady had some soft shades of grey mixed in her yellow.

"Um, who are you?" I nervously asked them as I noticed they were dressed like the jedis from star wars. They even had lightsabers clipped to their sides.

The boy spoke up, "Sorry about that miss. I'm Luke Skywalker of the Resistance and this is my Aunt Astra."

I frowned, "What your Luke Skywalker? As in Star Wars Luke Skywalker? Last time I checked your aunt on your dad's side was a Beru Lars and mom's side I'm certain Padme's sister's name isn't Astra."

Astra grinned as she bounced slightly, "Beru is our sister in law. I'm Anakin's older sister. What's your name?"

Okay, this is getting confusing. Since when did Anakin have a sister? "My name is Rebecca Jin Emory. Everyone calls me Becca for short. Anakin having a sister is has likely as him helping Leia rescue Han from Darth Vader."

I added the last bit to let them know I didn't believe them. Of course I never expected their response…

Luke turned to face Astra, "She is stronger than what Master Jin hinted at! Dad and Leia are rescuing Han from Darth Vader!"

"Say what now?" I asked shocked. I was only joking around!

Astra spoke up with a huge grin, "Becca, we are taking you to be trained to be a Jedi."

Just then I was hit be a dizzy spell. "Necesito acostarme." I muttered under my breath before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Pretty please R &R… Time to wake up Becca, and enjoy a everyone's confusion. Ya know I don't own anything, so let's cut to the chase and get to the story.**

Meet Vega and Link

I woke up to Curly licking my face. Quickly, I pushed him off.

"Curly! Eso es asqueroso!" I shouted as I wiped my face. Only for a girl of about eighteen to hand me a hankercheif. She had auburn hair pulled back into a braid and cold blue eyes.

I frowned, "Who are you?"

The girl glanced at me, before going back to reading a holopad, "My name is Vega Kenobi. I finished my Jedi training last month. Now, I start politics training. By end of year I will replace my cousin, Korki, as Duchess of Mandolore."

I stared at her before saying, "Your straight to the point. I'm Becca."

"No, you are Jedi Padawan Jin- Emory. You are starting your training late, considering you are nine years younger than Jedi General Skywalker and his eldest son is now Jedi Knight Skywalker."

I stared at Vega wondering if she was mad. Anakin had only one son, which automaticly makes Luke his eldest! Just then Luke walked in, beaming.

"Hey Jedi Padawan Jin- Emory! I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

Before I could answer, Vega did, "Since she shows no sign of shock and I only can sense confusion I will say she is better. Now, excuse me, I have to call Cousin Korki about this new bill that needs passed and its effects on our people." At that Vega swept out of the room as if she was royalty or something.

I turned to Luke, "Is she always like that?"

Luke letted out a very unJedi like laugh, "Vega? Yea, basically. Her father is the Jedi Master Kenobi and her mother was the late Duchess Satine. She basically believes that means she can lead Mandolore better than her cousin Duke Korki."

I stared at Luke for a minute before saying, "I thought Jedis couldn't marry or have kids."

Luke frowned at my statement, "Who told you that? It's Sith that don't allow attachment. Having them keeps one in the light. Anyway, I want you to meet… my brother… who is now missing."

My turn to frown, "Wait? Brother? I thought you only have a sister?"

Luke smiled warmly, "Too many sisters if you ask me. I'm the oldest of five kids. Do you want to help me look for Link? He kind-of snuck on board."

I hoped off the cot, "Do you have any of Link's things? Curly can use them to track him down."

"I think Mr. Snugglepants is on his cot in our room." Luke spoke as he hurried out of the room. I quickly followed him, making quick note that we are still on the Million Falcon.

Mr. Snugglepants was a weird toy that was purple with three pink antennas. Curly sniffed the toy before leaving the room. We followed him to the kitchen area. A young boy of about ten years of age with brown hair and eyes sat at the table.

Luke scowled him, "Link! Aunt Astra said you have to stay near me in case we get attack. You shouldn't have run of like that."

Link smiled slyly, "Sorry Lukey, I'll try harder next time. I just didn't want to check the fainting girl."

"There you all are. Jedi Captain Astra wants everyone to head to the cockpit. There Grand Jedi Master Yoda is going to announce who Jedi Padawan Jin- Emory's mentor going to be." I jumped to hear Vega's emotionless voice behind me.

Turning around, I found myself face to face with said Jedi. Vega stiffly nodded acknowledgement of my presence before walking away. The three of us, four if you count Curly, followed her to the cockpit. Where Astra and a creepy hologram of Master Yoda was waiting.

Yoda spoke up first, "Jin- Emory's new mentor, Jedi Captain Jarrus will be."

I frowned at that, "Wait? What about Luke? He's a fully trained Jedi!"

Luke spoke up from where he was standing, "I'm only a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knights can't train padawans, only younglings. Jedi Captains, Commandeers, Generals, and Masters can train padawans."

I looked around to see everyone nod their heads in agreement. I pinched my nose, exclaiming, "Tienes que estar bromeando!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know what I'm about to say… I love baby Ezra! R &R&I.O.N!**

Meet the Jarrus Family

We docked on the Ghost a week later. I which I decided that Link needs his own pet, and I prefer Luke over Vega. Astra, I haven't figured out yet. She's crazy and loves pranks and I'm leaving it at that. While we waited for Mrs. Jarrus, I went through what little facts I knew from Star Wars Rebels, feeling glad that Mom insisted I have a star wars themed party every year even though I'm not into that kind of thing. Okay, there is the pilot who is some Twi'ileck and a giant purple thing. Oh! And two teenagers and some kind of cowboy Jedi hybrid. I'm guessing that's Captain Jarrus.

Just then a Twi'ileck dressed as a pilot showed up balancing an eighteen month old baby boy with blue eyes and hair on her hips. "Sorry for the wait. Ezra had an accident and Zeb decided to join Sabine in being sick. What can I do for you?"

Astra launched herself at her, "Oh! Baby!"

Luke stepped forward quickly and stopped the sudden tackle, "What Aunt Astra means to say is that Grand Master wants your husband to train Padawan Jin Emory."

I turned to face him, "Por última vez, Jin isn't part of my last name, it's my middle name!"

Hera (hey, I just remembered her name!) frowned at this, "That's great, but Kanan's been missing for weeks and I have to deal with a sick ten and six year olds along with potty training Ezra and can't leave to find him."

Astra frowned, "When was the last time you saw him?"

Hera turned to face the crazy Jedi, "About a month ago. He went with Rex to purchase supplies from Hondo. I'm afraid he might be the only one to know what happened to those two."

Vega stood up, "Then we'll just have to hunt Hondo down and get their last known location."

Hera all of a suddenly snapped, "Not one my watch! There is a big Comet Storm heading our way. You are staying for the night. Now, Jin Emory, right? Can you help me fix dinner?"

I gave her a shy smile, "That's right, but everyone calls me Becca. I'll love to help fix cena."

With that, I followed Hera into the kitchen where she put Ezra in a play pen. I was just starting to cut vegetables when a thought struck me.

"Curly, ven aca. Can you go play with the bebé, please?" with that, Curly headed over the play pen with a quiet woof. It wasn't long that we finished making the cena and everyone was sitting at the table. I was then introduced to Sabine, a feisty six year old with multicolored hair, and Zeb, a ten year old purple alien called a Lasat. I was starting to dig into the mashed roots of some edible space plant when Luke spoke up,

"So, Hera? How much longer do you have?"

I looked up from my plate of food, confused. Hera smiled warmly at Luke, "I'm due sometime next month."

I stared at them trying to figure out what they are talking about. It almost sounds like Hera is expecting a fourth child…

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

Vega spoke up, "Pretty early if we want to stop by the Lars farm and drop Link off."

Link just then piped up, "Isn't tomorrow the Lars-Skywalker family reunion?"

Everyone groaned while Astra commented, "I need to talk to Drake's teacher and get Abreille a birthday present!"

I was lost. What is so daunting about a family reunion? And who are Drake and Abreille!?


	4. Meet Obi Wan

**A/N: Hiya! So… Anakin and Obi wan are cousins… R &R!**

Meet Obi Wan

It only took us two hours the next day to head over to Tatooine and another fifteen minutes to get to the Lars Moisture Farm. Which was already crowded with _kids_. I blinked slowly at the children that were running around. Most were blondes…

"That explains a lot actually!" A female voice spoke up suddenly.

Turning, our small group headed toward where Obi Wan, Padme, Owen, and Anakin were talking. Linc ran up to his mother, "What are you talking about Mommy?"

Anakin turned to face us, looking to gleeful about something, "Guess what? Vega is your cousin."

Luke frowned, "Um, dad? We already know she is like our cousin due to Obi Wan being your best friend?"

Obi Wan stepped forward, "No, what your father is saying is that my great- aunt is Anakin's grandmother. The Skywalkers and Kenobies are related!"

The two Skywalker boys groan loudly while Vega spoke up, "Well! That is good news! Now, excuse me, I'm going to catch up with Libby."

I turned to face Astra, "Who's Libby?"

Astra smiled at me, "Libby is Vega's best friend and Luke's sister."

I raised an eyebrow, "Eso no sentido, I thought Luke's sister's name was Leia?"

Padme laughed, overhearing our conversation, "We have two boys and _three_ girls. Leia is one of our kids through."

I nodded my head slowly absording the information. Owen turned to me suddenly, "Excuse me miss but I didn't catch your name. Can you tell it."

I smiled, "I'm Rebecca Jin Emory, but you can call me Becca."

Obi wan smiled warmly, "So you're Rebecca! I knew your father."

My smile vanished. My dad disappeared after I was born. Mama wan't tell me anything about him. Each time I bring it up, she starts talking about Star Wars.

"You knew my dad?"

Obi Wan nodded, "Yes, he was a great Jedi."

I blinked slowly, "A Jedi?"

"Yep, he went down in history."

I felt like the world was spinning faster than it should, "Necesito acostarme." The last thing I remember was Curly barking out of concern…

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short… Nobody's reviewing and it's bugging me because I don't know if it's any good if you don't reveaw. I don't care if you just tell me less convo and more action! I know I have I problem balancing them out. If you want, you can make Star Wars Characters Requests for them to run into!**


	5. Meet Master Jin

**A/N: Sup! So, I don't know what is happening… We need to wake up Becca and have her star in hunting down Hondo. R &R!**

Meet Master Jin

I woke up in a green clearing covered in flowers. Confused, I sat up and looked around. There was a pond to my left and a cluster of trees to my right. To add to my confusion, I couldn't see Astra or any of her larger than I expected family. "Good, you're awake. We have a lot to talk about." A gentle male voice spoke in front of me. Startled I turned to look there and saw yet another Jedi.

This one had long brown hair and soft blue eyes, and looked kinda like a hippie. "Becca, I need you to take a deep breathe for me. Find your center."

I frowned at him, "How do you know me? Where are we?"

The new Jedi just chuckled softly, "Lo siento, I forgot to explain! I am the ghost Jedi Master Jin. We are in the force right now. It is the only way to communicate with you."

I stared at Master Jin, he looked familiar. Then, like lightning it hit me. "It was you."

 _Flashback to when I was nine…_

 _I was on a camping trip with my mother when it happened. Mama said it will help me become in tune to nature, and the force. Not wanting to get into another fight about Star Wars, I went along only for the bonding experience we could get. One day Mama decided we should go to the lake just to see what we can. I didn't plan on falling into the lake. Scared, the current brought me to the opposite side of the lake from where my mother was. There was a few times I almost drowned, but each time a strangely dressed man with blue eyes and brown hair will appear and help me. Once I got to the shore, I located some forest rangers that took me back to mama. Everyone claimed the strange man doesn't exist, but when I described him to Mama, she said something I never heard her say before._

 _End of Flashback…_

Master Jin smiled sadly, "Si, Becca, fui yo. I couldn't let you drown, it would of been the final de mí."

I smiled at him, "You know Esponal?" The Jedi laughed, "Si, I know Esponal. Mi mujer speaks it fluently. I picked it up."

I rolled my eyes at that, "I'm pretty certain Jedis can't marry, why did you rescued me? You didn't have to do that. Or did you? That didn't have to do with my padre being a infamous Jedi, does it?"

Jin flinched, a look of pain on his face for a breif second, "Nobody knows your father like I do. You need to wake up if you are going to help hunt down Hondo. May I make a sugerencia? Go to Coruscant's under city. Hondo is there."

With that said, everything went black again. I wake up a minute later to see Astra's concern face leaning over me. Sighing, I spoke firmly, "Hondo is in Coruscant's undercity. We need to get going if you want to catch him."

"Okay, did you have a vision?" Astra asked.

I frowned at that question, "Qué quieres decir, what do you mean by a vision? Jedi Master Jin told me to go there…"

Astra nodded, "That will work, Go into the ship. I'll be there soon, do you want Curly to stay or go?"

I thought for a minute before saying, "quedarse será lo mejor, It will do him good to run around the farm. Will that be okay with Owen?"

Astra smiled, "Linc's been asking if Curly can stay and Owen said he needs to ask you first. He also said he needs to talk to you about Curly's care since we don't have any creatures like him."

"How about I go talk to Owen and you get the supplies we will be needing?" I suggested as I left to find Owen. I soon found him working on the hydralics. I walked up to him, "Hey, if I tell you how to take care of a dog, can Curly stay here?"

Owen glanced at me and smiled, "Is that what Curly is? I was wondering about it and yes, the younger kids would love Curly to stay."

I smiled, "There are many different types of dogs, Curly is a mix of a golden retreiver and a poodle. Usaully, I feed him some kibble but since you don't have that, you can just give him table scraps. Also, don't worry about getting anything for him to go potty, dogs normally go outside to do that. Curly's really easy to take care of, just play with him."

Once that was done, I headed to Astra's ship and climbed on board. Next stop, Coruscant, wherever that is.


	6. MeetWindu'sTwinsandHondo'sGrandaughter

**A/N: Okay! Here we go! Time to meet the Windus'! Let's go!**

Meet the Windu Twins and Hondo's Granddaughter!

Coruscant turns out to be a planet that is so crowded it is literally the biggest city ever. I was standing guard of Astra's ship while she went to find a guide to help us in the under city. Someone called Falcon I think is what she said. While I was waiting two young men that were identical even to the Jedi robes they were wearing walked up to me. They both had a shock of red hair and bright mischievous brown eyes.

The one on the right spoke up really quite, "Hello, Mark doesn't believe me when I told him that I sense you are lost. Name's Max."

I raised an eyebrow, not too certain about how quite Max was speaking. I slowly answered, "My name is Becca, and I guess I'm a little lost. I'm supposed to meet Hondo in the under city. I never been though."

Mark then spoke very loud, "My brother and I are heading there to meet with a contact right now. Why don't you join us."

I smiled at the two men, "Si, that would be great, umm, you do know what Hondo looks like, right?"

A bark of laughter escaped Max as he spoke in the same manner as before, "Hondo is a Weequay, everyone knows what he looks like." I made a note to ask what a Weequay is later. For now I followed the identical twins into the under city.

They lead me straight into a dark bar. Shuddering, I stepped closer to them as Mark loudly spoke, "Okay, this bar is a favorite for pirates and bounty hunters. You might find Hondo here, we should split up."

I nodded slowly before muttering to them, "Romper una pierna."

Max whispered, I'm starting to think the only way to tell them apart is the way they talk, "What does Romper una pierna mean?"

I blinked slowly before saying, "It is a phrase that supposed to bring good luck to who ever you say it too."

Max nodded in understanding, "Here to whish one luck we say may the Force be with you."

I beamed at them, "Okay, may the Force be with you."

The brothers spoke in unison, "Romper una pierna." At that we split off into different directions. The men headed straight to a guy in a large overcoat and hat. I walked up to a table with a light brown tough looking alien.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Hondo, have you seen him?" I politely asked.

The alien sighed before speaking in an annoyed voice, "No, I have not. I wished I have though. I'm his granddaughter, Harley."

I sat down, "Hola Harley, I'm Becca. When was the last time you heard from him?"

Harley shrugged, "A month and a half ago, he told me he was meeting up with an old Jedi friend in Concord Dawn. When you find him can you tell him he missed our monthly get together?"

I nodded quickly, "Of course." Just then Astra rushed in, "Becca! There you are! I couldn't find Fulcrum, Luckily Master Windu told me his twins know the under… Looks like you already meet."

Turning around, I noticed that the brothers from before was standing behind me. The one on the left started to speak extremely loudly revealing himself to be Mark, "Hello Captain Skywalker. Don't worry we were watching her for you."

Max spoke quietly, "Yes, well then did you found what you are looking for?"

I stood up, " Mas o menos, Hondo was meeting Captain Jarrus at… Concord Dawn, that's what you said right?"

Harley nodded as she stood up, "Yes, that's right. Good luck on your journey, I must be going now."

I spoke in unison with the twins, "Romper una pierna."

Astra and Harley looked at us funny. Mark spoke loudly, "Romper una pierna is a phrase that means good luck. Becca taught us that."

Nodding in understanding, Harley then left. Astra turned to me, "Well, it sounds like we need to go to Concord Dawn next. Ready?"

I sighed, "AS ready as I will ever be." The four of us then made our way back to Astra's spaceship. There, a bald Jedi with dark skin and stoic expression was standing.

Max whispered, "Hi Dad." While Mark shouted, "Hey Pops!"

The Jedi nod his head to acknowledge his sons, "I hope you behaved in front of the ladies?"

I turned to Astra, "I'm guessing the twins take after their mother?"

Astra grinned, "All thirteen of Jedi Master Windu's children takes after their mother."

 **A/N: So, I just gave Windu thirteen kids with ADHD… I don't know why… Also .16, Skyla said Winx meets Star Wars because Bloom and Becca are going through the something with leaving Earth and entering an universe they thought was make believe but are a huge part in it. Also I got busy the days I planned to update… I hope you all enjoy! (Romper una pierna is Spanish for break a leg, which is what Jedis are saying whenever they say may the Force be with you.)**


	7. Meet Darth Vader

Meet The Real Darth Vader

It was nighttime, I think. It is hard to tell in hyperspace what time of day it is. Not that it matters, I couldn't sleep anyway. I sat in front of the large window and watched the pinpricks of light zoom past us. Funny, I always got a headache with the blurred lights when watching the movies with Mom, I'm surprised I wasn't getting one now.

 _That's because you are getting used to it mi_ _niñita._ Master Jin's voice appeared sounding like he is right next to me. I frowned, "Master Jin? What are you doing here? Also, I am not your niñita."

 _Maybe you are, maybe you're not. Concord Dawn, though a peaceful planet, is not safe right now. You have to turn this ship around and head to Lothal. Entender?_ I sighed, "Entender."

Leaning forward, I glanced at the control panel. Times like this, I really wish there weren't so many buttons. Deciding the best course of action was to get Astra's droid, Dexie, to override the whole thing I stood up and walked out the cockpit. At least tried to walk out. I ran head first into Astra, Dexie beeping in a manner that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Astra! Quick we-" I began to give her the warning that the Spanish speaking Jedi just gave, only to be interrupted.

"Becca! There you are! I was getting a little worried. We are pulling out of hyperspace right now!" Astra chirped happily.

I gaped at her, "We are? We are, good because Como poner esto a la ligera-"

Astra cut me off right then, "I don't know Earthian, besides we are now orbiting Concord Dawn!"

I froze. Everything was screaming danger and abort mission. Master Jin tried to warn us not to come here for a reason. Something bad is bond to happen! I was to busy having a panic attack, I didn't notice that orbiting the planet was a larger spaceship, the word Excutioneer painted on the side. Astra did noticed and was frantically trying to pull me to safety.

In other words, anywhere but there! A beam hit a small ship dragging us into the bigger ship's cargo bay. I jolted out of my thoughts right then, "Lothal! We need to get to Lothal!"

Astra glares at me, "Well, too late for that!" As soon as she said that, two soldiers dressed all in white walked in.

"Hands up where we can see them!" One of them barked. They then slapped handcuffs on both of us. I noticed that Astra's cuff has a strange glow compared to mine. _Weird, must be a Jedi thing. Wait, I'm a Jedi in training! Ninita, calm yourself. Use your knowledge and personality to your advantage._ I huffed slightly as the troopers led us off the ship. A black droid greeted us at the bottom of the ramp.

"What's up with the weird droid?" I bluntly asked. The troopers looked frightened at my out burst.

And the driod speaks! "I am Darth Vader, second only to the all powerful-"

"So wait? The second in command of the Empire that gets destroyed from the inside, is a droid!?" I interupted him. Astra looks about ready to faint, and one of the troopers inhaled sharply.

Vader yelled, "This is a specialized suit that keeps me alive-"

"So, you are a Frankenstein wearing a robot costume?"

Vader froze, "A what now?"

I smiled happily, "Frankenstein, ya know a monster made out of a bunch of dead people that is terrified of fire?"

Just me, or did it just got colder in here? "Fire? What fire? There isn't a fire, is there?" Vader breathing became even more labored as he shouted all this, obviously scared of that one word.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid? Okay, this is priceless. The all powerful Darth Vader afraid, of fire!"

Vader spun, his cloak flapping behind, "Don't tell! All do anything to buy your silence!"

I shrugged, "Okay, let me think, si that will work. Let us leave for Lothal."

Vader spoke calmly, "That's it?"

"Si, err, yes."

Vader was silent for what felt like a few hours, but was only a few seconds. "Release them."

The two still trembling troopers did just that. We got back on our ship and went back into hyperspace. I turned to face a really pale Astra.

"Ya know, for being one of the main villains, Vader ain't that scary."


	8. Meet Gregor and His Brothers

**A/N: I'm going straight to the story. Sorry for the late update, writers block. R &R! Reference to The Clone Wars the series! Watch **_**The Deserter**_ **if don't know Cut's Twi'ilek family!**

Meet Gregor and His Brothers

Lothal reminds me of the grassy plains in western movies. Just saying, I do like westerns and watched enough of them to know. A man walked towards them.

"Hi Astra! You must be Becca! I'm Gregor! Do you want to meet my brothers!? Come meet them!" With that said, he charged off.

I glanced at Astra, "Is he always like this?"

She shrugged, "Basically after the last explosion he was caught in. We should probably follow him so as not to get lost."

We then took after the strange man. I'm a little confused about the whole explosion tidbit. Gregor led us straight to an old abandoned communications tower. Inside was three men that looked identical to Gregor.

I gasped upon seeing them, "¿Por qué veo cuádruple?"

Everyone spoke in unison, "Huh?"

Gregor jumped forward, "Becca! Meet my brothers Cody, Wolf, and Echo! Rex should be around here somewhere…! REX! WE HAVE VISITORS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I frowned as Gregor left the room, "Wait… isn't Rex the name of the guy that went with Captain Jarrus?"

Wolfe spoke softly, his voice was gruff sounding, "Yea, Cody found him unconscious near here and brought him back. He woke up just two days ago."

Astra bounced slightly, "Okay! Where is he? We need to find Hondo and Kanan!"

Cody spoke, a smile gracing his lips, "He shouldn't be too far. Rex is still healing, Echo can you take them to where you last seen him?"

Echo gave a quick nod before pushing his way out the door. Tuning, we followed him out of the tower. Echo led us straight to a nearby brook. Next to it was yet another man that looked identical to the other brothers except for a healed cut on his forehead.

Echo smiled sadly, "Hey Rex, remember me? Echo?" Alarm bells rang, why would Echo need to remind his brother who he is? "This is Astra and Becca, they came all the way here to talk to you."

Rex glanced at me, "Don't know how helpful I'll be, I got amnesia but I'll try to help you to the best of my ability."

Astra groaned, "Ya got to be kidding me! Well at least we found you, we just need to find Kanan and Hondo, easy peasy."

I face palmed, "Astra, WE need Rex to tell us where he last seen the others! Which we can't because he as amnesia de todas las cosas!"

Rex whipped is head around to face me, "What did you just said?"

I bit back a groan, "You have amnesia of all things… which makes our mission harder not easy."

Rex gasped, "No! Not tha- well yea that, but not the translation! Say it again in the language you were just speaking in a minute ago."

I frowned at the odd request, didn't people in this Galaxy not know Spanish? "Que no podemos porque él como amnesia de todas las cosas?"

Rex snapped his fingers, "That's it! I last saw Hondo on Tatooine at Jabba the Hutts place!"

I stared at the amnesiac ally, "How in the world does speaking _Spanish_ help you remember _that_!?"

Astra shrugged, "Who cares? We need to go back to Tatooine! Let's g-"

Echo snapped suddenly, "Hold it! It is late, at least join my brothers and I for supper before you leave."

Astra strangely paled, I smiled warmly, "Gracias, I'll love to grab a bite to eat with your fa…"

Astra spoke up, "Not all of your brothers, right?"

Echo grinned as he headed back to the tower, "Oh yea, everyone's here. Even Cut and his family is coming over. That hasn't happened since the early clone wars!"

We followed him back. Noticing that Astra has fallen behind, I slowed my steps so she can catch up.

"Astra is algo mal? You are awfully silencio right now. It's just cena." I asked my new friend softly.

Astra forced a smile, "Well, you'll see. Let's just say that Gregor and his brothers aren't really human…"

Panic flared inside me. Not really human? What does that mean!? Just then we crested the hill to reveal an army worth of men that look exactly like each other. Only a Twi'ilek and two small children stood out in the crowd.

I gasped, "Quienes son esas personas!? How many brothers does one guy have?"

Astra grimaced, "About that, Gregor is a clone… and clones always refer to each other as brothers. We can always sneak out and go to a very nice café that is near here if you want."

For once I agreed with her. I may be a social butterfly but even I can't handle a crowd like that!

 **A/N: ANNUONCEMENT! THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER WITH! IT IS GETTING HARDER FOR ME TO WRITE, SO I'M GOING TO SPEED THINGS UP AND HAVE THEM FIND HONDO AND KANAN IN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS! R &R… again.**


End file.
